A Christmas Story
by giantninetales
Summary: A short story I wrote.Tis my first.Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"You idoit!,"yelled Misty,"You put up the wrong hollie!""Does it matter!?!" Ash yelled back. Ash and his friend were spending the Christmas holiday at pokemon pardise,their friend who lived there,was talking to her best friend. Her best friend was a talking ninetales by the name of Mystic who was half the size of an Arcanine. John,her best human friend,was staring at her with lovesick eyes." She to good for me."John said to his pokepal Arcanine,who was staring lovingly at Mystic."Are you listening?"Jonh asked."Grrrrf(Nope)"said was a light blue haired girl that wore all light blue, she even had a big light blue bow sitting on top of her hair. She was very pretty ,and John couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Don't you have something else to do??"yelled Ash at Misty "Yes I have to find Rosie!" she yelled back, then she clamed down."I can't find her..."Misty faded off. Rosie was a Raichu that Vixien gave her."I can't find her anywhere."said Misty looked up then said:"there she is!". Misty turned around to Rosie who was talking to Mew and thought they would be safer under Vixien's of a sudden Mew was attacked by a smoochums who liked him. Ash came down happy that Misty came wasn't mad anymore. He won't admit it, but he loved the red-haired girl but thought she didn't love him. Misty actuctually loved him more than water pokemon and that's alot!!!.Misty and Ash went walking next to each other to go over toVixien,But Rosie suddenly push Misty down."What was that for?"Misty asked "rairaichu!(look up!)"said looked up and almost jumped out of her skin.A small mistletoe was hanging over Ash, Rosie knocked Misty down just in time or she would of had to kiss Ash. She moved back and then pointed up. Ash looked up and his heart started raceing."Oh man, that would have made this a terrible Christmas ..."He looked down at Rosie gave her five dollars turned then walked away quietly. The peacefulness was broke by Mystic who was laughing uncontrollable.


	2. Chapter 2

Later when everyone sat down for dinner everything was quiet. Ash was done before everyone else. He went up stairs to his room with pikachu following him."Pika..pika..pikachu(night everyone)"pikachu said." Good night" Everyone but Misty said. Misty got up, washed her plate, picked up Rosie, and went up stairs was already went outside to find John,who left after Misty did,in the dark. She found John looking at the stars in the field."What cha doing?," Vixien asked,"It can get pretty lonely out here." "Just looking for something pretty," John said, "But I think I found something." What Vixien didn't know was that she was the pretty thing John was staring at" "Come in,it's getting cold"said Vixien looking up at a snow cloud."Alright Vixien I'm coming."John they got inside they saw Ash and ninetales sitting on the couch talking."I wish she would have walked under the mistletoe,"said Ash quietly"So she would have had to at least kiss me once..." "You seem to be avioding her Ash" said Mystic."I'am," he said "she won't even look at me for more than five seconds.""I don't know what to tell you..."ninetales faded saw Mystic staring and turned to see what she was looking at ,and it was none other than Rosie. Rosie stood there with an evil look on her face.,Mystic said in a shakey voice "She heard us..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie looked at Ash then said:" I knew it you love Misty!!"She was teasing him,"Oh I can't wait to tell her!!"Rosie heard someone coming and grabbed Rosie right off the stairs. And of course it was Misty."Rosie there you are."she said quietly not looking at took Rosie from ninetales."Mommy has been looking for her baby."she calls Rosie her baby because togapi had to leave"Rai,raichu,chu(Ash likes somebody mommy)..."Rosie faded."Oh who?"Misty asked "Y--"Rosie stopped because she had seen pikachu was firting with Mewthree(a.k.a Mewy!)Rosie wasn't about to let Mewy get him before she did. She went running in to the dinning choose to leave the two alone."So I guess it was a good thing Rosie saw Mewy firting with pikachu..."Ash said under his said:"Well I'd better get Rosie and go back to bed."Misty left and Ash let out a sigh."Three seconds." The next day Misty went looking for told her everything and wanted to tell Ash how she really found him,he was sitting at the dock alone."Rosie told me about the little secret," Misty started "I love you too,Ash I just I was too afraid to tell you." She was going to fast for Ash's brain to keep up looked at Misty then turned as red as pikachu's watched the boats leave the now they were both blushing...hard.

So what happend?  
Ash and Misty soon became the nices couple ever.  
Pikachu evloved and soon had Rosie as all his.  
Vixien and John became a couple. Arcanine won Mystic's heart.  
Ash and Misty grew up and got married so did Vixien and John.  
But one thing remained the same...they were all best friends forever.


End file.
